Rotors for exhaust turbochargers or for charging apparatuses in general are conventionally composed of a plurality of parts, for example a turbine wheel, a shaft and a compressor wheel. The individual parts are in this case assembled separately with rotationally symmetrical end contours. After the assembly, the pre-balanced individual parts, for example the compressor wheel and the turbine wheel, are mounted to form the rotor. After final installation, the rotor is balanced again.
However, it is disadvantageous in the known assembly method that the individual rotor parts must be balanced separately here and after installation, in spite of everything, no exactly rotationally symmetrical surfaces are present on the rotor.